Cinco instantes para Lily
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: –Si así se siente besarte, Evans, cuando me acueste contigo entraré al Edén.- Lily/James.
1. Impulsos

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, aún así, no me plagies.

Serán cinco drabbles sin conexión entre sí -principalmente Lily/James- que ya tengo escritos; a ver qué tal.  
Cinco momentos clave en la relación de Lily y James.

**Cinco instantes para Lily**

**Impulsos**

James está enojado. No, furioso.  
Está enojado simplemente porque cuando se levantó ese día, decidió que era un mal día. Y el hecho de que Lily Evans estuviera riendo de los -seguramente- tontos chistes de Efran Meddas, un Ravenclaw sin importancia, influían -_probablemente_- en la furia de Potter.

Y le enfada ella y su actitud, pero más le enfada que no ría con los mismos chistes cuando él -James Potter- es quien los cuenta. Le enfada que no lo mire a los ojos para otra cosa que no sea maldecirlo, o que no sonría para él.  
¡Qué va! Le molesta que ella lo rechace, que no lo mire como las demás, que no se desviva por él y se deshaga en sonrisitas tontas al verlo pasar. Y a la vez, sabe que es precisamente eso, su actitud indiferente, lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de ella. Corrección: a gustarle, porque enamorarse, se enamoran los idiotas.

Es por todas esas razones por las que está molesto y quiere dejar de estarlo. Y cuando él quiere algo, lo consigue.  
Con paso decidido se aproxima a ella, cuando Efran se hubo marchado a su mesa. Y la toma con fuerza por el brazo, la mira molesto y sin más, la besa.

Cinco segundos de gloria y ensueño que Lily Evans destruyó sin más. Ella parece molesta, o indignada, que no es lo mismo pero es igual; y James…James se ve radiante, sin los vestigios de un enfado que ya olvidó.

–Si así se siente besarte, Evans, cuando me acueste contigo entraré al Edén.

James Potter es James Potter porque es un gamberro atrevido y sinvergüenza, es obsceno y grosero, es un Merodeador. Y Lily Evans no sería Lily Evans si se la hubiera dejado pasar.

...

Dejar reviews adelgaza, y ayudará a James a controlar sus impulsos violentos.  
Además, ayudará a esta escritora a dormir mejor (?). Ya saben, poco cuesta y es una frustración menos para uno cuando ve en los hits cifras descomunales y una cantidad ínfima de reviews.

Se aprecia cualquier clase de comentario :)


	2. Olores

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y por agregar el fic a favoritos y alertas.  
En serio, mil gracias.

**Cinco instantes para Lily**

**Olores.**

Lily ya había oído antes de aquella poción y todavía no sentía por ella simpatía alguna.

A Slughorn debía parecerle muy divertido todo aquello y se paseaba entre las mesas preguntando a sus alumnos banalidades.

Como acostumbraba, Lily se apresuró a terminar su poción, aunque sin intención alguna de responder preguntas embarazosas. Sobretodo porque Lily Evans podía anticipar perfectamente -y sin ningún dote de adivinación- que el profesor le preguntaría algo que no deseaba responder.

Creyó saber qué respondería Remus Lupin si a él le preguntaran qué olía cuando olía la poción Amortentia. Y se generó en ella la intriga de saber qué pasaría por la cabeza de Sirius Black o James Potter. O Pettegrew.  
Porque para Lily, Peter representaba más dificultades que James o Sirius.  
Slughorn al parecer también era acosado por aquella intriga, porque se paseó sonriente hacia la mesa de los merodeadores.

– ¿Y bien Señor Potter? ¿Cómo va? –preguntó en tono afable.

–Bien, señor, gracias. –respondió éste, concentrado aún en su poción.

–Yo también, gracias por preguntar –se anticipó Sirius, burlón. Lily frunció el ceño y unas cuantas risas resonaron en la mazmorra. Al parecer Lily no era la única persona pendiente de aquella conversación.

– ¿Puede decirme, Señor Potter…Sí, usted también Señor Black, qué es lo que huelen?

Lily podría jurar que James se sentía un poco reticente a responder, y al parecer, Sirius también lo notó, puesto que se apresuró a responder.

–Yo huelo…mmm…Los pastelillos que los elfos hacen para la cena de los lunes. Los calzones de Snivellus…Y…Oh, sí. Las bromas de Zonko. El inconfundible olor de una bomba fétida.

– ¿Debemos pensar, Canuto, que te excitan los calzones de Snivellus? –lo interrumpió Potter, solemnemente, irrumpiendo en risas.

–No lo sé, Cornamenta. Sí. Cuando se pasea flotando boca a bajo por el lago con sus excitantes calzones de corazones y calderos, es muy sugestivo. –rió Sirius.

Slughorn rió animado, al parecer aquello le resultaba divertido. Lily frunció aún más el ceño.

– ¿Y usted, Señor Potter?

–Yo huelo…el olor de las Snitchs. El de las escobas. Las bromas de Zonko…Y a Lily Evans. La ropa interior de Evans.

Lily se sonrojó completamente. Aquello no se lo esperaba, y quizás si no hubiera agregado lo último se hubiera sentido halagada. Quizás.

Slughorn continuó la clase, divertido, al parecer había olvidado a Lily. Y ella se sintió agradecida de no tener que responder la misma pregunta, porque de ser así debería haber mentido para no admitir que entre los olores que distinguía, entre la hierba fresca y la tinta, entre el chocolate con almendras y el olor a pergamino; el perfume de James Potter era el más fuerte.

…

Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo ;)

.Ashie.


	3. Prioridades

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Estoy realmente agradecida por el apoyo :)

**Cinco instantes para Lily**

**Prioridades**

Bajo cualquier punto de vista, no volar en un día que a James Potter y Sirius Black se les antojara soleado, sería un desperdicio.  
Si le preguntasen a Lily Evans, diría con total convicción, que el desperdicio era eso de perder el tiempo alardeando sobre una escoba; pero esa era, sin lugar a dudas, una de sus tantas diferencias con los Merodeadores.

Así era como, desde las gradas, Peter alentaba a sus amigos y Remus ojeaba distraídamente un libro; mientras varios metros sobre sus cabezas, los dos Merodeadores restantes hacían piruetas mientras jugaban con las bludgers y los bates.

James Potter podría llegar a reconocer que era una persona que pudiera distraerse con facilidad, pero nunca sobre una escoba. Y sin embargo, aquella vez ocurrió que el viento despeinaba una cabellera pelirroja y levantaba la falda de cierta estudiante.

Sirius Black tiene la extraña capacidad de _estar en todos lados, _porque _es_ Dios; desde aquella altura puede saber de qué están hablando Peter y Remus; sabe que Evans está cruzando los terrenos; que un grupo de Hufflepuff lo miran a varios metros y que James Potter está lejos de Hogwarts en aquel preciso momento.

Arquea una ceja, no espera, no lo llama, porque sabe que será inútil, pero quizás…Una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro; posicionado a espaldas de Cornamenta, le arroja el bate con precisa puntería; Potter se voltea y gruñe por el golpe. Sirius se ríe como un perro y decide que terminó el juego; desciende hasta las gradas y finge que no le importa que su mejor amigo haya olvidado sus prioridades.

…

Esta viñeta no es como las anteriores, pero para mí representa el quiebre. El quiebre entre el James que besa a Lily Evans porque le gusta su culo y el que se queda mirándola desde arriba de la escoba porque se dio cuenta de que está ahí.

En fin. Lista la aclaración, no me queda nada más por decir, ¡nos vemos la próxima!

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, ya lo saben.


	4. Sin título

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Estoy muy agradecida con el apoyo :)  
Really.

Sólo falta un capítulo, woah. Y no puedo más que agradecerles por todo el apoyo. Son increíbles.

**Cinco Instantes para Lily**

**Sin título.  
**  
Lily nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una chica fea. De hecho, se creía bonita, sin mucha vanidad. Era una muchacha normal que le gustaba serlo.  
Por eso -porque era una muchacha bonita-, nunca faltaba el valiente que se animaba a enviarle algún regalo pequeño para San Valentín, una tontería, un detalle.

Ella los guardaba.  
Hasta que a James Potter se le ocurrió comenzar a hacerle obsequios por la fecha: primero una rosa, luego bombones, un ramo de fresias y finalmente un oso de felpa tamaño familiar.

Este catorce de febrero es distinto. Ha bajado a desayunar, ha asistido a clases, se ha cruzado al dichoso Potter-yo-puedo-con-el-mundo. Y nada. ¡El muy capullo siquiera se ha dignado a mirarla!

Se repite que todo está bien y que nunca le ha importado realmente, que no hay razón que justifique su malhumor.

Cuando llega a la Sala Común, casi espera encontrar algo, un indicio de que Potter continúa siendo Potter y que el mundo no ha cambiado tanto desde la noche anterior, pero los murmullos cotidianos la desconciertan. El amor parece estar en el aire pero no para Lily Evans.

No le gusta San Valentín desde que James la fastidia; ahora que no está y nadie se acuerda de la Prefecta Lily Evans, San Valentín es gris.

Esa noche, no puede evitar dormirse pensando en que ese día James Potter no se ha fijado en ella.

…

Bueno, otro capítulo necesario.  
Espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier tipo de crítica se agradece.

Y por cierto -que casi me olvido- me pidieron que haga unos Cinco Instantes para James, no creo que eso sea posible, en realidad. Aunque sería una propuesta interesante, quizás la tenga en cuenta para un futuro en el cual no se me ocurra qué escribir y el universo de Twilight (o Crepúsculo) no me atraiga tanto.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias! :)


	5. Un tal vez de Lily Evans

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no escribo en cafés, no tengo hijos, no me casé. No soy _ella_ ni por asomo y nada de esto es mío.

Fin, final, finaaal.  
Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic. :)

**Cinco Instantes para Lily**

**Un tal vez de Lily Evans**

Tal vez Lily se retrace algún día de estos y rompa su rutina que exige que, puntualmente, deba estar a las 18 hs. en la Sala Común. Tal vez llegue a las 18: 05 hs., o tal vez lo haga a las 18: 10 hs., y note, como quien nota un detalle insignificante en un fugaz segundo, que esa misma Sala Común, aquella mañana acogedora y escarlata, no sea más que un montón de flores de fuego. Y tal vez note que son rosas rojas, y que, entre todos los alumnos hay _uno_ que sonríe _más_.

Tal vez se aproxime a la mesilla, único mueble entre tanta flor, tome la única camelia blanca que hay en la Sala y lea la nota que dice, con letra increíblemente pulcra: "_Lily, sal conmigo"._

Tal vez la pelirroja no está de humor, pero está más cansada que otros días. Tal vez esté conmovida -cabe la posibilidad-, o ¿por qué no? tal vez esté cansada de decir que no.

Tal vez, James Potter se atreva, con el valor que caracteriza a un Gryffindor, a pedirlo una vez más, detrás de la muchacha; tal vez los presentes opten por hacer silencio y tal vez, ésta sea la última vez que él lo pida:  
–Lily, sal conmigo, por favor.

Tal vez ella se marche, pues nunca le gustaron los escándalos, pero tal vez no, tal vez -y sólo tal vez-, ella se aproxime y le roce los labios con los propios, le diga que sí y esté dispuesta a darle media docena de hijos.

…

Listo, si llegaste hasta acá, entonces podrías sumarte a la causa de un review por mi cumpleaños, y quedarte con la satisfacción de haber hecho a esta pseudoautora feliz :)

Si dejan un review, Lily se casará con James (L) ¡háganlo por la causa!

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews.


End file.
